Phantasmo (375)
Phantasmo, A.K.A. Experiment 375, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to possess inanimate objects and use them to create chaos. Being a ghostly experiment, he is intangible and can phase through all obstacles, thus making him virtually uncatchable. His one true place is inside the Macki Macaw animatronic at the pizza restaurant. Bio Experiment 375 was the 375th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to possess inanimate objects and, through them, cause massive mischief and chaos. 375 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 375's pod eventually made its way into an oyster prize inside the Macki Macaw restaurant's crane game. Stitch played the claw game and won the oyster, although a glitch in the machine caused him to shake it in frustration. After the oyster freed itself, Lilo and Stitch took it home with them. There, an incident with the bathtub (due to Stitch resisting when Lilo tried to bathe him) resulted in the oyster opening and the pod inside getting wet, activating 375. That night, 375 sabotaged the entire kitchen and also made Stitch fall and shatter Pleakley's dishes. He then possessed Scrump and used her to paint Nani's face green, sabotage Jumba's experiment analyzer, steal Pleakley's begonia, break Lilo's record player, brush Nani's toothbrush on Stitch's toes, and frame Stitch for it all. The next morning, Nani, believing Stitch was the culprit, threw him outside where he was chained up as punishment. However, Stitch then noticed 375, who repossessed Scrump and began unraveling Lilo's videotapes. Stitch broke free and attacked Lilo's doll, arousing her suspicion. When Stitch was being prosecuted, 375 winked while still inside Scrump, causing Stitch to lash out at Lilo's doll. Later that day, while 375 was attempting to break Pleakley's flower pot to get Stitch into deeper trouble, Lilo caught him in the act, causing 375 to reveal himself and possess a rope, with which it tied Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley up. 375 then repossessed Scrump and prepared to execute the three with Jumba's blaster, but Stitch ambushed 375 and freed his ohana. While the four searched for 375, he possessed a vacuum cleaner and almost sucked Pleakley up with it. Lilo and Stitch then made a vain attempt to catch the intangible 375, forcing the latter to retreat into Kokaua Town. After a long chase through town, 375 followed Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, who stopped by the Macki Macaw restaurant. There, 375 used the claw machine to trap Stitch before the former chased Lilo backstage. 375 then possessed the Macki Macaw animatronic that had malfunctioned sometime earlier, and put on a show after Lilo raised the curtain. 375, christened Phantasmo, was then convinced by Lilo that using the animatronic parrot to entertain children and gain approval was a better way of gaining attention than causing chaos. Phantasmo made a cameo inside the Macki Macaw animatronic on TV at the end of "Snooty". Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Phantasmo, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Phantasmo participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Phantasmo used to find delight in mischief, but he later decided that receiving constant attention was better than causing chaos. He would act inanimate because if anyone exposed him or knew his secret, he would then become feared or hated, so he would dispose of those who found out. Biology Appearance Phantasmo is a green phantom-like experiment with short arms, a large conehead with two light green stripes, a squeaky voice, a koala-like face, long rabbit-like ears and dark pupil-less eyes. He is also slightly transparent. Special Abilities Phantasmo can possess and bring to life any inanimate object, making him highly elusive and deadly. He can also phase through anything, making him impossible to keep in one place. Being a ghostlike experiment, he is virtually uncatchable by conventional means, thanks to his intangibility. He can also travel through weapons and materials typically used to capture experiments, such as nets and capsules, which can normally keep experiments under containment. Weaknesses His few weaknesses include that he is stuck with the traits of the thing he has possessed; like say, a wooden tiki. In other words, when he possesses the inanimate object, he also has the same weakness as the thing he possesses, but can choose to leave the host item at any time. Trivia *Unlike the other experiments, Phantasmo has intangibility and the ability to phase through obstacles, which makes him impossible to restrain or capture. *Phantasmo's pod color is yellow. *Phantasmo is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 375 Primary function: Spiritual possession". *Phantasmo's ears appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery phantasmo_by_firepokemonfan-d6gxn2e.jpg 375 phantasmo by bricerific43-d5a2e3p.jpg 375_Phantasmo__by_experiments.jpg fly_Phantasmo_by_experiments.jpg experiment__375__phantasmo_by_leopardnose1994-d4qkpx4.png 375_Phantasmo_by_OxAmy.jpg Experiment doodle sheet 01 by dragonpop1-d75trmt.jpg 7084958dc2538a659c6fd5e241f012ac-d2yyitf.png _375___phanatasmo_by_thebrattybrat-d5jyksm.png screenCapture 25.01.13 4-18-35.jpg|Phantasmo's experiment pod screenCapture 23.07.13 23-51-08.jpg screenCapture 23.07.13 23-52-17.jpg screenCapture 23.07.13 23-53-45.jpg screenCapture 23.07.13 23-54-50.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-08-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-10-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-17-03.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-00-22.jpg|Inside the electic mixer Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h55m19s230.png ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-13-54.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-03-20.jpg|Inside bananas Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h54m42s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h54m50s192.png ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-21-01.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-30-11.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-18-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-22-36.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-04-19.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-04-38.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-05-14.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-35-33.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 17-37-44.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-07-23.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-07-48.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-08-54.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-10-27.jpg|Evil face screenCapture 24.07.13 0-11-40.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-44-43.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-12-22.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-43-01.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-13-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h29m59s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h30m30s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h31m13s245.png|Inside Scrump Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h32m19s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h32m28s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h32m47s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h33m27s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h33m59s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h34m23s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h34m39s126.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-17-21.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 4-40-10.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-20-06.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-21-09.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-22-07.jpg|Inside a rope Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h36m30s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h36m34s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h36m46s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h37m16s33.png ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-44-04.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-44-52.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-23-07.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h38m27s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h37m56s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h39m04s207.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-24-37.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-25-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-16-22.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-26-10.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-26-53.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-29-19.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-30-42.jpg|Inside the vacuum Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h40m21s185.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-31-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-56-42.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-33-41.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-59-36.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-00-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-37-02.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-34-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-04-11.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-08-53.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-36-03.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-43-06.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-44-16.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-45-39.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-48-46.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-50-07.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-38-18.jpg|Inside a traffic light post Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h43m56s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h44m04s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h44m14s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h44m32s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h43m25s6.png ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-14-47.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-41-39.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-43-02.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-45-41.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h45m13s29.png|Inside a tiki statue Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h44m52s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h45m28s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h45m55s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h46m06s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h46m10s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h46m27s6.png|Inside the dune buggy Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h46m56s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h47m08s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h47m37s222.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-47-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-54-50.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-56-33.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-47-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-58-15.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-59-23.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-00-32.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-48-57.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-01-24.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-49-36.jpg|Inside the claw machine Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h49m58s87.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-50-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-02-18.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-03-46.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-51-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-04-56.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-07-19.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-53-02.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-53-40.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h50m56s164.png|Inside the Macki Macaw Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h56m54s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h56m38s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h52m18s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h57m11s58.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-56-10.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h54m00s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h54m08s35.png screenCapture 14.08.13 13-00-12.jpg screenCapture 14.08.13 13-00-36.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m38s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h28m11s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h28m24s42.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h41m36s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h29m50s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h29m57s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m30s199.png The Origin Of Stitch Phantasmo.png screenCapture 28.01.13 17-48-10.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-58-32.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-59-28.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-59-59.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 18-00-42.jpg panes65.jpg Monkphantasmo.png Phantasmoscreen.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments